Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
Stray capacitance in flash memory cells can cause problems. For example, the capacitance between different floating gates that are close together can cause coupling and cross-talk between the floating gates of neighboring cells. This may also have the effect of reducing memory cell performance.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a typical prior art memory cell array. A typical cell is comprised of a silicon substrate 100. A gate insulator layer 101 is formed on top of the substrate 100. Oxide isolation areas 103 and 104 are formed between the cells. The floating gates 105 and 106 are formed between the oxide isolation areas 103 and 104. An interpoly insulator 107 is formed over the floating gates 105 and 106 prior to forming the control gate 110 on top. The memory array is comprised of multiple rows 120 and 121 of memory cell transistors.
The capacitances that couple the various components of the array are illustrated as CA-D. CA is the row-to-row floating gate stray capacitance. CB is the end-to-end floating gate stray capacitance. Cc is the floating gate-to-control gate coupling capacitance and CD is the floating gate-to-substrate coupling capacitance.
The ratio of these capacitive components is determined by the geometrical dimensions of the facing surfaces constituting the capacitance and the dielectric constants of the insulator materials. The ends and sides of the floating gates are the plate areas of the stray capacitances. The dielectrics between the side and end areas are the oxide and have the same dielectric constant as the gate oxide. In the case of NAND flash memory devices, the polysilicon floating gate material is thick resulting in large surfaces on the ends and sides of the floating gates. The thick floating gate material results in greater stray capacitances.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a flash memory cell transistor that has reduced stray capacitance and, therefore, higher performance.